Fragments of Time
by Rue-xx
Summary: It's just drabble shots about our favorite characters. If you've some time on your hands and feel like reading something short, yet meaningful, give these a go. :) These are dedicated to my beloved readers...so you guys have something to read in between updates. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the first one. It's a little short but the next will be longer, I promise. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to the amazing Richelle Mead...for giving us characters that we've come to love. And well, I'm just credited for putting this into words. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Drabble: Mason**

**RPOV**

I didn't think my day could any get worse; I mean, one of my best friends just died – right in front of my eyes, not a week ago and I have to be reminded of that every time I put my hair up or get a glimpse of my neck in the mirror after a shower or when my neck itches. Because right there are two tiny marks that are a constant reminder of how I will never see those sapphire blue eyes light up whenever I'm around or ruffle those unruly – practically impossible to tame – mess of fiery curls.

I won't have anyone to make up silly rhymes for me, or tease me or mock me; I won't have Mason Ashford with me anymore. Mason. Who helped me hide from my mom the first day she dropped me off, because I was mad at her; Mason. Who stole Alberta's chocolates, so that I could have them on my birthday; Mason. Who spent hours in the library trying to find stuff to help me; Mason. Who navigated the Montana wilderness just to appease to a stupid craving I had; Mason. Who threw his book to me, after I had thrown mine at our teacher – so, I could throw it too; Mason. Who used to bow to me in a ridiculous show of chivalry; Mason. Who committed 'social suicide' by talking to Christian Ozera, as a favor to me; Oh, Mason…funny, charming, daring Mase.

Oh, but it turns out fate really _does_ hate me, because I just had to sit through his funeral. And my inner eye kept seeing Isaiah's red eyes and Mase's blue ones; reminding me _constantly_ that he had come back for _me_.

Yeah, the only thing worse than a dead friend, is feeling their blood on your hands.

* * *

**So...What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Review! You know you want to...doesn't that button look tempting? ;)**

**Till tomorrow, loves. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the next one guys...mind the length ir any mistakes 'cause I typed this on my phone superfast - I've to study. :/ **

**I'll upload the continuation tomorrow or the day after. In the meantime...here's a Dimitri Drabble. :)**

***Insert disclaimer here. I'm too hyped up on Geography :(***

* * *

Dimitri loved Rose. He loved her with every fiber of his being and he couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt; much less dying, which is why Dimitri was currently sitting up in bed, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily.

He had just had a nightmare, about Roza - of course, nearly all his nightmares were Rose related. He'd been back at the Conference Hall, holding his beloved Roza, watching her bleed out as he tried to reassure Lissa and himself that she wasn't gone.

He had been repeating words of love to his Roza, asking her to wake up, to look at him with those beautiful brown eyes, or laugh at his deranged expression. He had yelled at the guards, tried to fight them off him, as they pried him and Lissa away from Rose's body; but he'd been to numb to actually put up a real fight.

He had yelled, cried and thrown around stuff as a guardian, looking grave, told him solemnly that his Roza was gone. _Gone forever._

He had woken up upon seeing Rose's pale and lifeless form. He couldn't do it anymore, it was hard for him. He had come _too_ close to losing her _too_ many times and he didn't want to risk it, but risk was...pretty much their job description.

So, he heaved a sigh, stifled a sob - as he pictured Rose's body again - and lay back down, pulling her body as close to him as she could physically get - smiling as she smiled and tried to cuddle closer.

Yes, their professions might be deadly but Dimitri Belikov vowed to protect his Roza no matter what. He'd die before he let his Roza slip through his fingers again.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! :)**

**Review...I really need something good to read - Geography is _extremely_ annoying. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one. Again, Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review! :) I'm not going to write much - I've an appointment, so...**

**Discalimer: Bleh...you all know how this works.**

* * *

**Drabble: Home is where the Heart is…**

**CPOV**

Christian just couldn't sleep; he hadn't been able to sleep properly for the past three nights. It was a lost cause; sleep refused to come without Lissa there, cuddled up to him. He missed her, he longed for her – He couldn't sleep without her. He knew they'd decided they could work it out, being apart so long but he didn't realize at the time how hard it could get.

Sighing, Christian flipped himself on the bed, yet again, only to give up and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. After a few more seconds of silence, he couldn't take it anymore and sat up straight.

Picking up his phone from the night stand, he dialed Dimitri's number but his call was denied. He was about to try again but was interrupted by his door opening,

"Why are you calling me? You know I'm just outside your door." The older Guardian said.

"Well, yeah but I thought you might be asleep."

Belikov rubbed his hand across his face tiredly and said, "I can't. I can't sleep without Rose there; I've been having my…_nightmares_ again, mostly about her and if I wake up to an empty bed…if I don't find her there safely in my arms, I…" He trailed off, sighing.

Christian could understand his Guardian's frustration. He couldn't sleep without Lissa just because he missed her but he forgot – momentarily – how complicated Rose and Belikov's lives were. He couldn't sleep without her because instances of his past as a Strigoi (when he'd…well, whatever he did to her; both of them were vague on the topic) haunted him.

Christian got up and rested his hand on Dimitri's shoulder in an awkward stance given the Russian's height – the dude was freaking tall, he often found himself wondering how Rose dealt with the height difference.

After a while, Christian removed his hand from Dimitri's shoulder and moved towards his closet, immediately shuffling through it for clothes. While doing so, he turned his head momentarily and said,

"You should get ready too…I know Rose wouldn't mind your clothing but, seriously, Belikov, we need to look presentable."

Dimitri just rose in eyebrow, his face contorted in confusion, "What?"

"We're going to Lehigh. I miss Lissa and you _clearly_ need Rose, so get dressed, Belikov. We leave in five minutes." With that said he grabbed his clothes – a grey shirt (which he knew Lissa liked because it emphasized his hair and eyes) and jeans with a simple black jacket and headed for the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes and some long conversation with the Guardians patrolling the gates about protocol or some shit, they were finally on the road.

Christian had never been so happy to get out of a place he considered home – but that's just it, Court wasn't his home, not without Lissa; because as they say…Home is where the heart is and his heart was just a few miles away, in a dorm room on the second floor in the girl's dormitory in Lehigh.

* * *

**Standard Protocol: You guys read...I ask for reviews..So, you all know what to do ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...so here's the next one. Sorry for the delay but I was hooked up to this holter monitor thingie which meant that I couldn't use anything that omitted rays or signals. :/ **

**The damned thing was so annoying, not only did it make defibrillation harder but also left my skin raw. -.-**

**Anyways...I'm back. :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit of VA goes to Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Drabble: Cooking**

**LPOV**

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" I yelled, throwing another batch of pasta in the trash.

"No kidding. Remind me again _why_ did I agree on pasta?" Rose groaned, hopping up onto the counter and dangling her legs freely.

Rose and I had decided to join forces and make dinner for Christian and Dimitri when they returned; we wanted to do something nice for them and considering that they always made dinner for us – mostly because Rose and I were usually busier and because they actually _knew how to cook_.

Rose had just gotten a call from Dimitri an hour ago saying that he and Christian would be late, though he didn't mention _how_ late. Normally, if Christian was this late, I'd freak out and call him repeatedly but in this case, the later they are, the more time Rose and I have.

"_We _agreed on pasta because we expected it to be easier to make…and because you had a craving for it." I replied, scowling at her.

"Yeah, well…it's not my fault pasta tastes good. God, I'd _kill_ for some of Dimitri's mouthwatering spaghetti right now." Rose said with so much longing you'd almost not realize she was talking about food. Dimitri often teases her that she only him because he knows how to cook; Rose, however, retaliates by saying that if that were the case, she'd marry Christian or Dimitri's mom.

I groaned, "Rose, _focus! _They could be home any minute and we don't have any food."

"You don't say, for a second there I thought you had a wonderful serving of pasta already prepared." She replied sarcastically. I was_ so_ not in the mood for Rose's snarky comments right now so I ended up glaring at her.

"Okay, fine. Sorry." Rose said, raising her hands in surrender.

Half an hour and another failed attempt later, Rose's phone vibrated. We had been sitting slumped against the wall, glaring at the stove when it vibrated and Rose jumped up, reaching for the phone.

"Hey Comrade!" Rose said cheerily, even though I could discern her underlying annoyance and disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Yes…Well, no. Why? What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait – What do you mean? No, Dimitri – Dammit!" Rose cried, scowling at the phone after her weird – to me, at least – conversation with Dimitri.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Her frown deepened as she replied, "I'm not sure. Dimitri just told me to drop you off at Christian's and then to come to his. I still don't understand why he isn't staying with you, though. You'd think the Queen's boy toy would get to stay in her luxury wing." She scoffed in the end.

I had to agree with her on that but for some reason the council had advised me against it, saying it would seem "scandalous that the 'young Queen' be residing in the suite with someone she isn't wedded to" I had found the whole thing slightly ridiculous and archaic, considering that Tatiana's lovers had luxury accommodations but didn't push the topic since I _was _the youngest monarch in Moroi history.

After changing clothes and deeming each other presentable, Rose and I left for Christian's apartment –since the rooms here at Court could hardly be called rooms. Upon arriving, I hugged Rose goodbye as he walked off towards Dimitri's residence.

The door opened on my second knock, revealing a dressed up Christian. Seriously, he'd worn slacks and a tie and everything, and boy did he look good. He kissed my cheek and led me into the room, where he'd set up the table with a nice candle-lit dinner.

When I questioned him on how he got the time to do this, he explained that He and Dimitri had spent the past hour and a half preparing everything and that the call was just a diversion. He explained that Dimitri had prepared his infamous pasta for Rose –which made me laugh – and had probably lit more candles around the place.

I snuggled close to Christian that night – we may not have moved in together but we rarely ever spent the night apart – thinking how lucky I was to have such an amazing boyfriend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave me some love, people! :)**

**Also, feel free to send me some prompts in reviews/PMs/on Tumblr or Twitter - whatever rows your boat.**

**Aaaand...if anyone of you reads _R__eflecting on the Past _- expect an update soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to hiseask17...you rock! :) **

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? They depress me. :/**

* * *

**Drabble: This a Hickey or a Bruise?**

Rose loved Dimitri, she really did. He was rather godly in combat and not at all hard on the eyes; but those weren't the only things that appealed to Rose when it came to her Russian boyfriend. He was kind, forgiving, understanding and laving, with killer culinary skills; it was also to her benefit that he was as amazing in bed as he was on the combat-field.

_Except_…in her current state, it was frustrating as hell. She was standing by the wall, behind Lissa's chair trying so hard to keep her face impassive but that was near to impossible as she – or more precisely, the curve of her neck – was being inspected _oh so closely_ by The Queen herself and Mia as they tried to determine if it was a bruise from one of my trainings in the gym or a hickey from one of Dimitri and I's personal 'cardio activities.'

To say that the whole ordeal was embarrassing was an understatement. Sure, Rose had messed around a lot in High School and had earned herself a rather crude –albeit false – reputation; she didn't want that here at Court. She was one of the most respected Guardians, despite her young age or her crappy academic results.

And if the straining muscles in the other Guardian's necks were any indication, they were only trying to control their laughter out of respect for Lissa and fear of having to face the Hathaway wrath.

Rose was _so_ going to kill Dimitri the next time she saw him. Well, that _is_ if he doesn't seduce her first.

* * *

**Leave me some love! :) And prompts... **


	6. Chapter 6

**So...here's a Sydrian drabble. :) **

**Disclaimer: In a tragic turn of events, it seems to have been brought to my attention that I don't own VA. Damn, I'd kill for Dimitri..or Adrian..or Christian..or Mason..or Eddie. :P **

* * *

**Drabble: Flash!**

Sydney awoke to the sound of what she thought was a camera. _That's odd,_ she thought; then again so would anyone else if they heard a camera flash in their bedroom.

As she pondered this thought, she heard it again; only, this time she also felt the distinct flash of a camera behind her closed lids. Confused, she turned on her side to move closer to Adrian, only to be met with thin air. Sydney felt a frown pull at her features and not a second later, she heard and felt the flash of a camera…_again._

Annoyed, Sydney finally opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a camera flash. She wasn't going to lie, she nearly lost it. And that's saying something because she usually kept her calm and collected – well, unless it concerned a particular Moroi, _then_ she truly did lose her resolve.

Regardless, after the spots from the flash cleared up from her vision, Sydney was met with a pair of gleaming emerald eyes, glowing with happiness and laughter. She was met with the mischievous eyes of the man she loved; she was met with the distinct eyes of Adrian Ivashkov.

Sydney felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth and before she knew what was happening, Adrian lifted a camera and snapped a shot, blinding Sydney once more.

After her vision cleared, se frowned and yelled at him,

"Adrian! What are you doing?!"

Adrian merely grinned impishly and snapped another shot, "You're so adorable when you're mad, Sage."

Sydney glowered, "Adrian." She warned him, only to get another round of flashes in her face.

"Oh, come on, Sage. I'm just taking some pictures, like any inspiring artist would."

"Adrian! Can't you wait? I just got up…and mind you, _your_ camera flash woke me up."

If possible, Adrian's grin widened, "Sorry, it's just that you look so relaxed and peaceful when you sleep...I couldn't resist."

Sydney got up and moved towards him, "Well, now you won't have to. Give me the camera, Adrian."

But even before she finished her sentence, Adrian was posing the camera to take a shot and surely, the tell-tale flash followed.

"Adrian…" Sydney says warningly as she tries to maneuver herself in a way to get the camera from him but he was quick to react and wouldn't let it reach her grasp. So after, a while Sydney gave up, trying to reason with him but Adrian cut her off, crashing his lips against hers.

Sydney just stared at him for a moment, snapping into action after he took another shot, "Well, if you want to take some pictures, why not let me look at least a little presentable. I'm a mess. God, Adrian. I just woke up!"

"So..? It doesn't matter. You're always beautiful, Sage. You overlook your beauty – any artist would kill for you. That hair that's like liquid sunshine and those eyes…God, those eyes; Sage, they're beautiful. Like molten gold…with specks of amber – _beautiful._"

Sydney was touched by his words, and so with new found resolve, she sat up straighter and brushed some of her blond locks from her face and smiled at the camera.

* * *

**Hope you like it...and also, I'm taking your prompts into consideration and maybe you'll see your ideas in the upcoming shots. Oh, and Twilight407501...I'll try and post on one such shot separately, cause I think it'll be longer, what do you say? :)**

** And, I got a suggestion from a reader that I should remove the 'Christmas Present' drabbles and post them as a separate two-shot...gimme your suggestions on that matter? **

**And...REVIEW! The stats show you guys are reading these...and seriously how long does it take to type in a few words? Please, if you're reading my stories, leave behind your feedback - it helps a person in writing.**

**Aaaanyways...Till next time, loves. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm so sorry for being AWOL for a while but I was in the ICU(AGAIN -_-) and today was my first exam, so...yeah. Anyways, I apologize for my sporadic pattern of updates, hopefully they'll out by April - which is when I'll update all of my stories again, since it's my last exam that day.**

**Anyways...I hope you enjoy this drabble - It's Romitri since you guys asked for it. :) **

**Disclaimer: With as sick as I am, I doubt I had the time to create such an amazing series - so, I hold no possession over VA. :P**

* * *

**Drabble: Romitri Fluff**

**RPOV**

I groaned and rolled over, further away from Dimitri. His constant kissing, sucking and biting of the sensitive skin behind my ear and that of my neck was frustrating me - and not in a good way.

He reached towards me with a playful gleam in his eye, which turned me in, oddly.

"Dimitri..." I groan, trying to move away from him but there was only so far I could maneuver, even in a king-size bed.

The lump on my side of the bed also didn't help my case as it further limited my movement.

Dimitri, hell bent on diverting my attention away from said lump, grinned mischievously at me, "Oh, come on, Roza...you know you'll like it."

I groaned - something I'd been doing a lot tonight - and moved towards the foot of the bed, hanging my legs over the side;

"Comrade...please not tonight. You can't tempt me right now - not with Adam plaguing my mind."

Dimitri scowled, "I know you I've nothing to worry about but that guy is seriously starting to piss me off."

I laughed at his annoyed, slightly pouty expression. I couldn't help but lean in and peck those lips once; I pulled back quickly, though, before he could take advantage of me - advantage I was more than willing to let him take.

"You know, Mase used to hate you too. He used to whine about how you were always taking up all of my time." I told him, laughing at the irony of the situation.  
Dimitri's frown deepened but I could detect the underlying amusement in his eyes. "Well, that was different. I actually taught you stuff you liked and could use. What good would World History do to you? It's the same old stuff about how someone killed someone else and there was a war and foul play and -"

Dimitri was cut off by my giggles, which ended up with me falling back-first on the bed, my head cradled on Dimitri's legs. He sat up, so my head was now in his lap, with his hands in my hair.

"It's not funny, Roza. We're mostly apart and when we are at Court at the same time, you're either at a meeting with Lissa as her advisor and guardian or you're studying, and I -"  
Dimitri's words sparked something within me. He was right; we had barely spent any time together in the past three days that Lissa and I had been back.

So, I cut him off by pressing my lips against his and after a few heated moments of passionate kissing, I pulled back and looked down at him, my hands flat against his chest - somewhere in the midst of our passion we had ended up pressed against the bed with me on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Comrade. It's just so hard without the bond and with Lissa as Queen; she's depending on me to help her through it. Not to mention that I need to stay in college and without the bond, I can't exactly cheat the answers via our psychic link. I'm just...I..."

I kiss him once more, "I love you."

Dimitri chuckled, moving my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek, "I love you too, Roza."

I smirk down at him and move over to brush the lump of books from the edge of my side of the bed - they landed with a thud but neither of us could care less in that moment.  
"Well, how about you prove it, instead of stating it." I whisper seductively and well...let's just say Dimitri and I reinforced our love, over and over again that night.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :)**

And, sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm UDing via my phone.

I'm sorry, once again, for not updating but the constant treatments and school are taking a toll on me. :/

**Anyways, leave me some love - I need it, my exam sucked. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so your long wait finally paid off...firstly, Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Now, to answer the confusion - Adam was her World History Teacher, it was indirect implication, just to add to the fun, but if you notice hard enough, you'll get it. ;)**

**On another note, I'll be removing the Christmas Present Chapters and posting them as a separate drabble. Also, Twilight407501, I'll be posting a tempting drabble separately soon too, just for you. :)**

**Discalimer: Feel free to attend my Pity Party - The hats state that I don't own VA**

* * *

**Drabble: Missing Ring?**

**CPOV**

"Dammit, Belikov! What are you doing standing around? Help me find it!" I yelled frustrated at Dimitri as he stood, leaning against the wall with a small smile.

"I just don't understand how you lose something as important as a ring, four hours before you're supposed to propose." He said as he moved away from the wall and began helping me ruffle through all the stuff littering my room at Court. It' s at times like these that I'm grateful Lissa has separate quarters.

"I didn't lose it. I just -" Belikov didn't let me finish.

"You just can't find it."

"Oh, don't be so smug. You need me as support when you finally grow a pair to ask Rose."

"I won't need any support -" But he was cut off by a new voice, upon hearing which Dimitri's eyes went wide and his body went rigid.

"Won't need any support with what, Comrade?" Rose asked, moving away from the frame of my door and into the room, towards Belikov, who seemed to have calmed down; which, I'm guessing is due to the fact that Rose didn't get the previous gist of our conversation.

"Nothing, Roza. That's what I'm telling him." He said and a huge smile made its way onto his face when she kissed his cheek. Ha, the dude was so whipped; it was hilarious; seeing the badass Guardian Belikov melt at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Well, Christian, for one _is_ going to need help when I'm done with him," She says smirking in my direction.

Before I had a chance to reply, Dimitri spoke with a frown, "But he didn't do anything; don't make me choose between you and him, Roza. That won't go down well for both of us as Guardians."

Figures, Belikov would choose his psycho girlfriend over his amazing charge.

"Ah, but he _did_ do something…" She trailed off, pausing for dramatic affect I'm guessing.

"…He had the audacity to plan to propose to Lissa without asking _me._" She finished with a glare.

"But how did you –" I began, only to be cut off.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, don't question me Sparky." She said grinning and drew the small black velvet box from the pocket of her slacks – she was in her uniform, I noticed.

"Where did you get that? Are you out of your mind? I thought I'd lost it -"

"Oh, you've lost it, Sparky; Don't worry, you still have the ring, though. Now, here's the deal, you might have asked Jill, but you failed to ask me –which, I'm offended about – and now, I'm mad. I could make you pay by just telling her or –"

"NO! Please don't tell her. I'll ask for your permission, but only if you promise not to threaten me." I tried to bargain with her.

"_What? No!_ I-"

"Roza, don't be stubborn – just this once – he's already nervous as it is, don't make it worse. Give him your permission." Dimitri came to my rescue as he wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her down to sit on his lap on the bed.

"But -"

"Look at it this way, if you give him your blessing and they're married, you'll have the rest of your life to threaten Christian."

"Geez, Thanks Belikov. How thoughtful of you," I couldn't help but remark.

"Easy there, Ozera; he might be the only thing between you and a hospital and me putting you there." She glared at me, and then diverted her attention, twirling the little box in her hands.

"Fine. You can ask her, but it better be one Hell of a proposal, no less. And if you _ever_, I mean _ever_ hurt Lissa, you will be sorry; I promise you that, Ozera." I would've paled but I knew it wouldn't come to that, I would _never_ hurt Liss, I loved her.

"But, I thought Dimitri said no threats." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"That's the best she can do." Dimitri said – _adoringly?_ – as he chuckled.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. :)**

**I'll be updating Reflecting on the Past and Silent Moments tomorrow and the day after, so keep an eye out for them. ;)**

**Sorry for the delayed update, but it was my sister's birthday on the 1st and then a friend's birthday yesterday. **

**Also, I've my Paper Review Day tomorrow, so wish me luck, though I already know I'm gonna be frowning the whole day. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh God, I am _so_ sorry for being AWOL for so long, but I had a farewell to plan and I was admitted into the ICU for a while. Plus, my Uncle passed away last night, and a friend's death anniversary's coming up...so, I'm uber messed up. Still, here's the next chapter. I will update the others in a while too. If the nurses don't come in to check on me that is. :P**

**Disclaimer: No Time - Go wild, people! :D**

* * *

**Drabble: Pot Plants**

Rose practically dragged Lissa from her wing to her and Dimitri's apartment, claiming it was a matter of life or death. Lissa, of course, ever the compassionate one had come along willingly, but apparently not quickly enough – hence, the dragging.

"Come on, Liss; Hurry up, Dimitri's gonna be here any second now." Rose said, opening the door and making a beeline for the living room that opened into an adjoining balcony of sorts.

To Lissa's surprise, it had a few potted plants, though – unsurprisingly – they didn't look that good. Before Lissa could question it, Rose said,

"Liss, I need you to heal these plants to make them look healthy, please?" She said it so quickly it sounded like a single word, a very long, convoluted single word, that is.

Liss moved to the first plant and focused on it, though she turned to question Rose at the same time, "Rose, _Why_ do you have plants if you can't take care of them?"

Rose sighed frustrated and ran a hand through her long locks that hung lose around her sweater-clad shoulders.

"Dimitri thought they would add a more beautiful and natural touch to our apartment, and I will admit that the plants are soothing when we sit here to talk and all, but did he really have to leave for a whole two weeks with me in charge of these?" She said all of that in one breath and that was indication enough for Lissa that Rose was panicking.

She focused more on the spirit and stood directly in the middle of the balcony with her arms spread out ahead of her and concentrated on channeling Spirit to all the plants and to Rose (hoping that it would calm her down). Rose sighed and thanked Lissa while happily gazing at the now fresh, green plants.

Rose was about to say something to Lissa when her phone rung and she answered it happily, chatting away with Dimitri – the whole ordeal made Lissa smile.

Lissa exhaled due to the exhaustion, but was glad that she was able to help out her best friend – it was not every day that you see Rose Hathaway asking for help – so Lissa took pride in the moments Rose _did_ need her help.

* * *

**Love you all! Hope I didn't lose any of my loyal readers! :)**

**Oh, also...since I forgot to mention - this was a prompt by hiseask17! Love you! You're an amazing reader! :***

**Anyways, gimme some love! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here's a quick drabble - it ends in a cliffy because I didn't have time to finish it (oops) Damned GCSEs start tomorrow. **

**Anyways...enjoy~!**

***Insert Disclaimer***

* * *

**Drabble: Are You Kidding Me?!**

**RPOV**

I had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about being wrapped up in Dimitri's embrace when I was awoken by soft, feather like kisses being placed across my naked shoulder and my neck, after I felt my hair being pushed out of the way.

In a sense, I was pissed that someone had bothered waking me up when for the first time in three weeks, I had slept peacefully. Yet, at the same time, they comforted and relieved me as I felt the fire shoot through my veins and the tell tale aftershave hit my nostrils.

_Dimitri was back!_

But, I pretended to be asleep, which, trust me, is not easy when every nerve in your body feels like it's being set on fire, after being doused with gasoline – or hey, maybe even Russian Vodka; I mean, that stuff tastes like Rocket Fuel – so, double the effect.

I didn't have to pretend for long, though. Because not a few seconds later, I felt the bed dip slightly more, as I felt him shift and then felt his hot breath on my ear, followed by his accented voice;

"I know you're awake, Roza."

I simply smile,

"No, I'm not." I say, still not opening my eyes.

"Roza," Dimitri draws out my name, making it sound oddly alluring and whiny at the same time.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head, still not opening my eyes. I did, however, turn over and move a little closer, so I was cradled in his warmth.

In trying to move my arms, in an effort to snuggle even closer, my elbow came into contact with Dimitri's abdomen and he let out a low hiss as I felt his muscles tense and he moved a little further from me.

Hearing Dimitri's hiss of pain was enough for me to snap my eyes open. I look at him with concern clouded eyes,

"Dimitri? Are you okay? What's wrong? Shit, I'm so sorry. I –"

He cut me off; gritting his teeth, he ground out the words,

"I'm fine, Roza."

He even managed to muster up a smile, but I could see the underlying pain in his eyes and I also didn't miss how he was clutching the left side of his abdomen, under the covers – _like I wouldn't notice?_

I scoffed, "Don't lie to me, Belikov."

I can't even believe he had the nerve to pull that – _He knows I can read him just as well as he can me._

After a few moments of Dimitri trying to reassure me, ignoring my protests, I got pissed and yanked the sheets off of the both of us and before he could comprehend what I was doing, I pulled up his T-shirt.

_Why was he even wearing a T-shirt to bed in the first place? _He usually wears Pajama bottoms, period.

As I pulled up his shirt to expose his skin, I was not prepared for what I saw, and to be honest I wish I didn't see it.

* * *

**Leave me some Love, guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So your long wait has come to an end…here's the next drabble, loves and per your requests – It's a continuation. I made it extra long to make up for my long absence, so do you forgive me? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Please bring a bottle of liquor to my pity party. Okay, no don't. I'm underage and I don't want to be promoting stuff like that. :P**

**Here's where I left off…Enjoy! **

* * *

_As I pulled up his shirt to expose his skin, I was not prepared for what I saw, and to be honest I wish I didn't see it._

**_Continued…_**

_"Dimitri Fucking Belikov! What is that?" _I all but screeched at him, pointing a finger at his sexy abdomen, which was partly obscured by what looked like haphazardly put-together pieces of gauze, stained with blood.

Dimitri flinched and tried to pull his shirt down, while trying to calm me down; He cautiously reached for my hand – "Roza, I..it's nothing. Just forget -"

_"Forget about it? Are you insane? Dimitri, it's bleeding! What the_ Hell _happened!" _I yelled at him. I can't believe he had the nerve to brush this off as nothing. He even went as far as to tell me to fucking_ forget_ about it.

Dimitri closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, while exhaling through it. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, already expecting his answer,

"And, don't you dare '_Roza'_ me or tell me that it's nothing!" I was positively glowering by this time, but can you blame me?

However, one look at Dimitri's face and the lines of exhaustion and worry that marred his handsome face and I felt my anger diffuse and my eyes soften.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As I released it, I felt Dimitri's knuckles against my cheek and felt myself calm down further. I placed my hand on top of his and slowly opened my eyes to see his concerned expression – Oh, the irony; he's the one with a bleeding abdomen yet he's concerned about me.

Seeing his concern made me smile softly at him, though.

"I'm sorry, Comrade." I sighed and said softly; His answering smile was all I needed to know that I was forgiven.

I moved from his legs and moved towards his face. As soon as I was close enough, Dimitri shifted carefully and his head was now cradled in my lap as I slowly ran my hands through his hair.

We stayed like that for a while and then Dimitri broke the silence;

"Christian and I were only a few miles away from Court when we ran into a bunch of Strigoi. We instructed the recruits to remain in the vans and Hans, Meredith, Charles, Christian and I got off with a couple other guardians to fend them off – I tried to get Christian to remain with them, but well, you know him." Both of us chuckled lightly at this. Dimitri and Christian had been teaching Moroi hand to hand in addition to offensive magic, so this was probably when they were returning.

"We were outnumbered and Christian was weakening by the moment, so I took him to the van and turned to get back to the Strigoi, but one had snuck up on me, and he – for some odd reason – had a dagger and stabbed me." I stiffened at this and my hand stilled in his hair, mid-stroke. Dimitri sensing this turned his head and maneuvered himself to place a kiss on my lips.

After a few seconds of kissing, he pulled away and hissed in pain and I realized that he was leaning upwards and therefore straining his muscles, _the Idiot!_ I _tsk_ed and glared at him and he only smiled sheepishly at me; Dimitri being sheepish was so adorable that I melted instantly and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Anyways…I turned around and staked him. By this time, two of them had gotten to one of the vans and we had to protect the Moroi, so I just reached for the emergency first aid kit and quickly put some staples in the wound and packed it….and well, I'm sure you can assume the rest." He chuckled lightly at the end.

I, on the other hand, was too busy staring incredulously at him.

"You mean to tell me you _didn't disinfect it or stitch it up properly_? You didn't even get it checked out by someone when you got back, did you?" His silence was answer enough for me and I rocketed to my feet,

_"Dimitri!"_

I ran towards the supply cabinet and returned with a suture kit, some pain killer, a numbing agent, a disinfectant and fresh gauze, along with surgical tape. Dimitri began to protest at this, but I told him to shut up and got to work.

After making sure he swallowed the two pills, I applied the numbing agent to his wound – _Oh God_, it looked horrible; I was almost tempted to call up Lissa and ask her to heal it – and removed his staples carefully with the tweezers in the suture kit, and moved up place a gentle kiss to his lips, before I poured the disinfectant on his wound and began stitching him up.

I had learnt such emergency medical skills over the past year, but I was still extra careful since this was Dimitri. After I was done, I leaned back a little and inspected my handy work; Dimitri had an amused and fond smile on his lips as he watched me.

Satisfied, I carefully put the gauze on top of the wound and continued placing surgical tape over it to make sure that it was nice and tight.

Finally, I bent to place a kiss over his now bandaged abdomen and then proceeded with taking all of the stuff back to their respected places – Now, normally, I would just push it off the bed and lay down since I knew that Dimitri would take care of it, but in this case, I wanted him to rest and so I had to be the responsible one.

I went to bed and snuggled up into Dimitri's open arms, resting my head on his warm chest (I had gotten rid of his shirt earlier) careful of his injury. We both lay there like that for some time, not speaking, but both thinking the same thing – The Cabin and the promise.

I was unconsciously smoothing my hand over Dimitri's bandages and I could feel his hand on my chest, tracing light patterns on the circular scar that rested there.

"I love you, Roza." I heard Dimitri whisper ever so softly – his voice strained and pained – as his grip tightened on me slightly.

"I love you too, Comrade." I choked out and cuddled closer to him.

_Neither one of us wanted the other to get hurt, but we were Guardians….and that much was inevitable._

* * *

** Hope you liked it! Leave me some love, guys! :)**

**Oh, and Twilight407501 if you're reading this – I'm already working on the temptation drabble you requested. :)**

**And…Hiseask17, you're prompt word, 'Door' is up next. ;) **


End file.
